New Skys
by Pebna Wolf
Summary: AU. Skye meets some of the Avengers before she became part of Coulson's team. What will happen? What will be changed? And who, exactly is Skye's father? Title subject to change, if suggestions for a better one please tell me.
1. Chapter 1: Remember Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Agents of Shield, their character or anyone in the Marvel Universe.**

* * *

**Remember Me**

The sun was beating down on the small playground behind the orphanage. Almost a dozen or so kids were laughing and playing in the summer heat. A little brunette haired girl was lying with her back against a tree, facing away from the rest of the playground, and toward the fence. Suddenly there was a susurrant of metal nearby. The girl looked up to see a boy climbing the fence.

"Whatcha doin'," She asked the boy.

The boy let out a startled yelp as he fell to the ground, sending up a cloud of dust in his wake. Rolling on to his stomach he sent the girl an accusing glare between coughing up the dust.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"I just wanted to know what you were doing," She responded, "Climbing up the fence."

"Well I was going to make a break for it, tell you startled me." He said sitting up, "where did you come from anyway. I have been watching this area for the past few weeks. No one ever comes around here."

"I was with a foster family for the past month. They only brought me back this morning because they thought it wouldn't work. Besides I was here before the family took me. I haven't seen you around."

"The last orphanage I was at finally got annoyed at me and sent me here a few weeks ago and I have been trying to escape ever since."

"Why are you trying to escape?"

"No family will take me. I'm too old and unruly for most families. They all want young, good kids. I don't fit in anywhere."

"I don't fit in anywhere either."

"You'll get a place soon. Me, I'm gonna find my own place."

"Where?"

The turned and pointed to the fields past the fence, "About 3 or 4 miles that way there is a circus. I'm gonna join it."

"Cool, can I join you?"

"No."

"Aww, Why not?"

"You're too young, for one."

"I'm 5 thats old enough." She grumbled.

"And two," he continued as if she never interrupted, "You're young, you still have a chance. Someone will take you in soon."

"That's not what the last family said."

"Well, maybe they just weren't ready for kids," He said reassuringly.

"The one's before that didn't think so either."

"Well they don't know what they're missing, kid." He patted her back. "How about you stick around here for, lets say, 10 or so years. Then you can leave. Kay?"

"Okay. And when I'm older and gone, I will go looking for you."

"Good luck, kid," He said getting up.

"Goodbye, uhh…" She said as he climbed the fence.

"Name's Clint Barton." he told her as he landed on the other side of the fence.

"Mine's Skye."

"Well, bye Skye." He said before he bolted across the fields and behind the hill.

Skye stayed there, watching the horizon until the nuns started to call the kids in for lunch.

* * *

**Hello**

**Welcome to the end of chapter 1 my new fanfic. I had the idea for a large fanfic like this rolling around in my head. Not really in a coherent form at first, but I have been pulling ideas and putting them together. I have decided that it will follow the regular Universe with a few changes, having Skye included in some things. It will stay mostly the same, at least until season 2 of Agents of Shield, then there will be some changes because of who Skye's father is (You will learn later) and that's when I am planing on having the AOS team meet the Avengers. This is the only thing typed out so far, but I have some things that I have written out while at school, when there was nothing else to do. I have decided that she will only meet a few of the Avengers, but not all of them.**

**There is no uploading schedule because if there was I would break it, A lot, all the time. **

_**Unrelated: I am watching Supernatural right now, and I am in love with it. I may be righting a supernatural fic some day, if anyone is interested.**_

**Review, tell me how I am doing. Please. Also tell me who you think Skye will meet next, and who would you like to meet Skye before the Avengers meets the AOS team. I do have some people set in mind to meet her, but some others are on the fences. **


	2. Chapter 2: I Choose You

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything in the Marvel Universe. **

* * *

**I Choose You**

Skye was sitting alone in her new van. She only just got the van a few months ago and had already reorganized the space in the van 8 times and only now was she liking the arrangement. She even now has room for her new laptop she only got a week ago, which is much better that her old one was. Skye won it in a game of Pool with some drunk teens at a party she snuck into. Of course at the time the other teens didn't have the mental capacity to play good or realize what they're beating but Skye owns the laptop now anyway.

Skye was transversing the web. She already hacked into the CIA and FBI without being detected, and she was starting to want a challenge. But what could she hack that was harder than government computer system. While glancing through the latest news she saw something about Tony Stark's latest achievement in science, technology, or weapons advancement. Skye didn't really pay that much attention, but when she saw the Stark logo an idea sprung in her head, a new challenge.

Skye quickly started hacking into the computer system. It was slow going. Skye didn't want to trip any alarm systems, not that she had been discovered before, but that was just the government. This was against the pure genius Tony Stark, who has most likely set up multiple traps throughout the programing.

* * *

"Pepper," Tony said through his phone, "What's tomorrow's schedule?"

"Tomorrow you've set aside the first half of the day for continuing working what you'll no doubt have been working on all night, then you have a press conference at 5."

"Good," Tony said, ending the call. Then he reached over and poured himself a drink. Suddenly his phone started ringing.

"Yes, hello again Pepper," Tony said, answering his phone.

"Sir, we have a problem."

Ya, ya," Tony said flippantly, "what is it, government lawsuit?"

"Someone hacked into the system."

"How far?" Tony asked, with a slightly more serious voice.

"They are just about about to find your programming for the new AI system you've been working on."

At this Tony sat up in his seat, "That far? No, no, no. I designed this system myself. The top government hackers can't even get past employee intel. How did this guy get all the way there without tripping one of the security protocols."

"Whoever did this did trip a warning though." Pepper interjected Tonys ramblings.

"Yes. Just a warning," He mumbled, "Send the new AI to track the hack."

"You sure it's up to it?" Pepper asked.

"Sure," Tony said, "He needs a little field testing anyway."

* * *

"So much for a genius." Skye muttered.

Skye pulled up many files on different projects that are in the final stages of, projects that are nearly gonna be announced, and projects that just are in the planning phase. She keeps on moving through the files. _Maybe I should stop pushing my luck,_ She thinks. _But then if I don't keep going, how else would I know what I can do?_

Skye pulled up another file labeled 'AI system'. Looking through it she saw that it was quite the in depth system. There were still a few bugs that Skye could see, but overall it would be an amazing system. At one point it said 'Name' followed by a few ideas of names from acronyms, most of them not that good. Near the end of the list she saw one name, Jarvis.

"Just a Rather Very Intelligent System," Skye read out loud, "Sound like you were just pulling for an acronym there genious, but the name Jarvis does sound kind of sounds Sci-fi though."

"Well thats kinda the points," A voice said as it opened the van door. "I actually came up with it when I was extremely drunk. I just like the name Jarvis I guess."

Skye turned to the door as her jaw dropped. '_Is that actually Tony Stark?' _She thought. Skye started to try to say something, anything, but all that came out was a jumble of unidentifiable sounds.

"Ya I get that a lot." Tony said, looking around the van. He then held out his hand, "Tony Stark."

"Ya, I know," Skye mumbled shaking his hand.

"You're probably wondering what I am doing here, considering I could just sue you for hacking into my system." He said. Skye looked down guiltily as he continued, "But, you hacked into my systems, farther than anyone else, and nearly got away with it. You probably could have if it wasn't for tripping the warning. I mean you did manage to avoid all the security protocols and get into Jarvis's system, which not only has my security, but some of his own he has been working on."

"So, you're here because?" Skye questioned.

"I want to hire you."

Skye just sat there, unmoving, unbelieving, even unblinking. Tony waved his hand in front of her face, snapping Skye out of her trance.

"Why?" She asked.

"Anyone that can hack into my system as far as you can is extremely talented. "Especially when that someone is, what 15, 16? That takes skill. I'm hoping you could help me out with some programing and testing the systems every once in a while. You could even stay in your van, if you want to. There also will be payment."

"How much?" Skye asked.

"However much you need."

"I'll take it."

"Good," Tony said as he started walking away, "I'll be in touch later."

Skye shut the door and laid down on her bed think about the implications. She would be working with Tony Stark. The Tony Stark. She turned her face into the pillow, and screeched her excitement.

* * *

**Hello. I hope you enjoyed chapter 2. First off sorry if there were any issues with the accuracy of hacking, I know nothing about that. **

**So this is where Tony meet Skye. And she got a job. I so can't wait to write more but I'm very busy at the moment, between school and getting ready for my drivers test and the holidays. But now that Volley Ball is over I have more time to write. Now if I could stop myself from getting interested in more Tv shows on Netflix. **

**Anyway. The chapter titles are also titles from music on my phone. This and the last chapter just happen to be from soundtracks for movies, and most of the chapters will also most likely be from soundtracks. Sometimes the chapter titles might not make sense with the chapters. **

**Now**

**THANK YOU! Thank you to my 14 reviewers, 32 favorites and 52 followers. You all are amazing. I got a email every time someone did that and was overwhelmed with joy every time. **

**Please review what you think.**

**Can anyone guess who will be the next Avenger Skye will meet. You have a few chapters to find out.**


	3. Chapter 3: On The Move

**Hello, welcome back. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**On The Move**

Skye awoke to her phone going off. Taking a few moments, she recognized the interior of her van, in all it's updated glam. The sun hasn't even started to show its face yet. '_Who would call me this early?" _Skye thought. Yawning, she reached over to grab her Stark Industries phone.

"How'd ya enjoy the Expo kick-off?" Tony too chipper too early voice.

"It looked alright on tv," Skye responded, still half asleep, "There was a great speech that really seemed to got the party started."

"Thank you." Tony said, "It was a piece of cake."

"Oh, I wasn't talking about you. I meant Howard." Skye said sarcastically, getting up and walking down the mini hallway to the mini living room.

"Very funny." Tony said, "Why didn't you go?"

"I have a whole year to visit, that's plenty of time. Besides, I need to be awake, and _not_ hung over for today." Skye said, looking out of the small skylight.

"Yeah, alright. It's probably a good thing anyway," Tony said, "I'm gonna need your help today."

"I would but I'm suppose to head out for my vacation break. You know, the one you insisted I go on."

"I know, I know. I'll give you an extra week off if you move it back a day." Tony offered, then, "And I wont make you attend my birthday party."

"Deal." Skye said immediately, relieved she wouldn't have to be in the center of all _that_, "What are you gonna need?"

"Remember those videos of people trying to recreate my suit from North Korea and such?" Tony asked, "I'm gonna need you to have those on hand, also be ready to hack into the Senate Armed Services Committee. I'll use my phone as a connection point, since I'll be in the room anyway."

"They want the suit." Skye stated.

"You can probably watch the hearing on the news in a few hours when it starts."

"When does it start?"

"Nine. You might want to get ready."

"It's only eight."

"That gives you an hour to get ready."

"I'll be ready."

"There you go," Tony said approvingly, " See ya."

"Bye." Skye hung up the phone and fell back onto her bed.

Letting out a sigh, Skye stretched and walked a few steps over to the computers. She started up the desktop clicking through tv stations. With the laptop she readied herself to begin hacking. At nine she changed the channel to the hearing.

Skye watched as Senator Stern tried to call the suit a weapon and gain access to it, while Tony upended every argument with logical sass. She chuckled at Tony's jokes. When Skye heard the senator call out Rhodey, she was a little surprised. She didn't know that he was going to be there. Skye really could see that the senator was really trying to turn this against Tony, like making Rhody read only a part of his report. When they pulled up images of aerial views of attempts of making Tony's suits, Tony sent Skye a text telling her it's time.

Skye, with a little help from Jarvis, connected to the screens quickly. She first sent the North Korean video, followed by the Iran video. While connected to the Senate, she found another video. Sending it up, she laughed at the second screen as Justin Hammer tried to turn it off while a video of Hammer Industries was on screen. By the end it was clear that Tony won by a long shot.

* * *

The next day Skye was driving to the Grand Canyon when Jarvis informed Skye that Tony was back at his mansion. Skye told Jarvis to video call him.

"What's up, buttercup?" Tony asked as he came on screen.

"Oh, hacking servers, what else?" Skye responded, keeping her eyes mostly on the road, "How are you doing?"

"Fine," He said, taking a drink of some dark blue drink.

"Jarvis." Skye asked, knowing that Tony was lying.

"We are up to 80 ounces a day to counteract the symptoms, miss." Jarvis responded.

Skye gave him a glare through the screen.

"So not as fine as I could be." Tony said, then pulled out a small device, "Check palladium levels."

"Blood toxicity, 24 percent." Jarvis said. "It appears that the continued use of the Iron Man suit is accelerating your condition. Another core has been depleted."

"Already?" Skye asked.

"God, they're running out quick." Tony said.

"I have run simulations on every known element. None can serve as a viable replacement for the palladium core. You are running out of both time and options. Unfortunately, the device that's keeping you alive is also killing you." Jarvis said. "Miss Potts is approaching."

"Tony, tell Pepper abou-" Skye began before Tony interrupted with "Mute!"

Skye sighed before turning off the call and turning the radio back up.

* * *

"So I've found the most interesting thing on the news today." Skye said to Tony when he answered her call.

"Right, remind me to have Jarvis block your internet and tv access." Tony said.

"Tony," Skye said seriously.

"Look, you're on vacation, relax." Tony said, with a beeping in the background.

"What are you doing?"

"Cooking a breakfast for Pepper."

"Cooking? You can't cook." Skye said worriedly into the phone.

"Sure I can."

"Please tell me this means you're gonna tell her."

"Possible." Tony said, "We'll talk more when you get back."

"I get back on your birthday, you really wanna talk then?"

"Fine, We'll talk after my birthday. For now, just turn off the tv and enjoy the Grand Canyon."

"Actually, I'm in New Mexico. There have been some reports of northern lights and I wanted to see them. They're really cool."

"Alright. Enjoy that then, I'll talk to you later." Tony said hanging up.

* * *

"Tony, I'm back. I believe we were supposed to talk along the lines of Monaco, but I think it would be better to talk about your party last night." Skye said when she called Tony,"Or maybe we can talk about the fact Rhody has the Mark II."

"Skye, I would love to but I am currently enjoying a delicious donut, and the sunrise." Tony responded. "And I thought you were on vacation, how do you know Rhody has the suit?"

"The use of any of your suits by anyone but you is reported to me, remember, for extra protection." Skye said, "Are you hungover?"

"Possible," Suddenly Skye heard a voice yelling in the background, "Gotta go."

"What was that?" She asked.

"Eyepatch" Tony said, "Will talk more later."

"Fine," Skye sighed, "I'm gonna go talk to Pepper. Also, did you tell her about-"

"Yeah, see ya." Tony said, hanging up.

Skye threw her phone in the passenger seat with a huff, and continued to drive to Pepper's office.

* * *

Skye and Pepper walked into Pepper's office at around one, after they had lunch. They had talked about all of the things that had happened. After Pepper walked in the door the phone started ringing. Saying goodbye to each other, Skye meandered her way through the halls, heading toward the exit. When she turned a corner she nearly ran into a woman who was wearing a black dress with high heels, while her hair flowing just below her shoulders.

"Sorry,""I'm sorry," they both said at the same time.

"I'm sorry," Skye said, "I wasn't looking."

"It's alright, Miss...?" Said the redhead.

"Skye. Just call me Skye."

"Natalie. What are you doing here?"

"I went to lunch with Pepper. Now I'm gonna head out to Los Angeles."

"Ah, and how do you know Pepper, if you don't mind me asking."

"We meet through a mutual friend a while ago," Skye said, "Been friends ever since."

"Really?" Natasha muttered, wondering who the mutual friends was, "Well, I must get to work. It was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too." Skye said before taking off.

* * *

**That was chapter three. **

**First off, I am so sorry that I have been away for so long. Between school, homework, being grounded, and the start of softball, I've just been very busy. I am sorry. I am also sorry that its kinda rushed.**

**Second off, the songs. The first chapter was ****_'Remember Me' _****from the Doctor Who Series 7 soundtrack, the second chapter was ****_'I Choose You'_**** from The Judge soundtrack, and this chapter is ****_'On The Move' _****from the Sherlock soundtrack for the first season.**

**I also have been having ideas for many different types of stories, all of the ideas are being written down in my little fanfic book I keep with me while I'm at school. I'm thinking that I may write them at a latter date, possible. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4: And So It Begins

**And So It Begins…**

"_The secret is out."_ Skye began into her computer. She was working on making another Rising Tide video. She never thought she would be here, and yet here she was.

"_For decades, your organization stayed in the shadows,"_ Shield. They were why she was in her current placement. She learned about Shield from Tony. He told her a lot of what he knew about them, from his father apparently being a founder, to their little involvement in helping him find a suitable replacement for palladium poisoning.

"_Hiding the truth,"_ He also told, well ranted to, her about them being a spy organization. Skye knew that and was yet still surprised in what she found. Tony had placed a bug on their computer system, allowing Skye to look through most of shields information. She didn't expect to find a redacted file on herself.

"_But now we know-"_ Skye knew alright. After finding that, she decided she would need to find more. After the Chitauri invasion in New York, Skye told Tony about what she found. Tony was exceptionally supportive, help Skye in any way he could. The problem was, out of the two of them, Skye was a much better hacker, so neither of them were able to gain access for the unredacted file. They decided that Skye would need to find a way into their organization to get anymore information. Thats when she found out about the Rising Tide.

Skye decided 'what better way to get shields attention then to ruin some of their missions.' Tony laugh when he heard that, but agreed that it might work. Getting into Rising Tide was ridiculously easy, in Skye's opinion, but that may just be because she was exceptionally good at hacking. The guy who got her into the Rising Tide, Miles Lydon, was the person she had to beat in hacking into some agency that called themselves Advance Ideas Mechanics, or A.I.M for short. Skye broke in in under a minute. Miles, who was impressed because they had most of their group working on it for months beforehand, had accepted her into the group, introducing her to a few other members.

"_They're among us. Heroes… and Monsters."_ Then the whole problem with the Mandarin/A.I.M. hit. Skye was devastated when she heard through the news that Tony was dead, only to be relieved later when she got a message from Jarvis telling her otherwise, and asking her to trace the Mandarin's signal. Man, was she surprised to find it was in Florida. After sending Jarvis the coordinates, she noticed that there was a problem in his coding. Realizing that sense the main computer Jarvis was centered at, she found that Jarvis had re-centered himself into her computer, as set up by Tony's contingency plan. Skye quickly fixed the problem.

After the whole battle on the oil rig, Skye felt kind of responsible for not noticing that A.I.M. would be a threat. She spent the next few weeks going through each and every agency she was able to hack into, and analyzed if they were threats. She found one that was called Centipede. There was a headquarters of sorts set up not to far from her location, apparently. It was leased as a self-empowerment center, but thats not what Jarvis found from there. After finding out about that, she started to take walks down to that area and back every few hours or so. Along with leaving a small microphone that was centered on the building near the area.

"_The world is full of wonders."_ Wonders indeed. Skye remembers back to when she got the video footage of the hero.

* * *

_Skye was walking past the building on the other side of the road. She was getting use to these walks, and was actually enjoying them. They allowed her to think about nothing in particular, just allowing the sounds of the city wash over her. Of course, that all stopped when the suspected building exploded. Out of habit, being around Tony when he was doing science wasn't always the safest place, Skye ducked down and covered her head. Without delay, Skye pulled out her phone, and began filming the recently exploded and now ablaze building. After a few minutes, she got the video of a guy jumping out of the building as it exploded behind him, holding a woman, who was most likely passed out, in his arms. Skye moves the video camera away from the scene as the guy lifted up his head to look at her. _

_He pulled down his hood over his head and took off down the street. Skye began to follow him, but stopped, remembering the woman that was currently laying in the street, and went to her side to make sure she was alright._

* * *

"_We can't explain everything we see. But our eyes are open."_ Skye continued into her computer, pulling herself out of her own memory.

"_So what now?" _So what now. Thats what Skye's wondering. She probably should go find the unknown hero, and warn him about the people that are most definitely going to come after him.

"_There are no more shadows for you to hide in. Something impossible just happened. What are you going to do about it." _Skye ended the voice recording there. The video wasn't done, she still needed some time to edit and process the video, before sending it out online. But before she did that, Jarvis had found the location of something that Shield was after, something from Chitauri incident. Posting the coordinates online would probably piss them off, a lot, hopefully. She then moved on to the process of editing her video with Jarvis' help.

After a nights rest Skye went out to find the hero to warn him about Shield, of course it was harder that she thought. She ended up sitting on a bus stop bench, relaxing and listening to her surroundings. It only made sense that she could walk around for a hour and a half and not find someone she was looking for, then sit down for 4 minutes only to have the hero walk behind her. Getting up, she started to follow him discreetly, or at least discreetly enough for him not to notice.

He went into a dinner. Skye waited a few minutes, let him rest a bit, get some coffee. The news was on, playing a video of the exploding building from yesterday along with the video of the woman that he saved being led into an ambulance while she asked if there was a way she could thank him. They were calling him the Hooded Hero. Skye decided that it was time to talk to him, and slid into the booth seat across the table from him.

"Just act natural." Skye said to him, glancing around the dinner anxiously.

"What," He asked.

"Just pretend that we're talking." She said, trying to calm her nerves.

"We are." He said in a confused manner.

"Good." Skye said, slightly out of breath, "Cause you never know who's listening."

"I don't even know who's talking," He retorted.

"I'm Skye. And you're the Hooded Hero." Skye stated, and chuckled a little bit, "Please tell me you're not staying with that name."

"Wait. What? I'm not- I'm a factory worker." He said. Skye knew he was trying to throw her off her trail. It was even somewhat convincing. She reached over and grabbed some of the sugar packets to keep her hands busy.

"Sure, by _day_" She said, quoting every cheesy superhero movie that Pepper and her went to watch. Skye decided to get some reaction from him by going into fangirl mode, "I saw you. You're a hero. Like, a for-real superhero, which is- I'm not, like, a groupie, stalker type, but… Oh, my god! That is so cool! Okay, okay, chill. Just don't- don't draw attention." Then she took a breath, going to her next strategy, "You're in danger."

"You got the wrong guy lady." He said, Skye had to admit, he was good at keeping his cool.

"No, you've got the wrong _approach_." Skye said, "That cute girl from the hospital is dying to thank you- and possibly 'Thank' you- and you're hiding. The clip of you rescuing her has had the most hits since that puppy with vertigo, and you… can't even find a job." Skye knew it was a low-blow, but she needed something.

"What do you mean about danger?" He asked. '_Finally'_ Skye thought, '_we're getting somewhere.'_

"Shield." Skye said.

"Shield, what? I should carry a shield?" He questioned, making a hand gesture as if he had a shield on his arm.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. Government. Scary men in dark suits who come after guys like you." Skye explained, "They knew about the Battle of New York before it even happened, and then cleaned it up before anyone could ask any real questions- overnight. How long do you think it'll take for them to clean _you_ up?"

"And you want to know why I'm hiding," he said in a condescending voice.

"What if you _didn't_ hide? What if you got in front of this and let people _know_ that you're a hero?"

"I'm just a guy."

"Well, a guy like that gets work, gets perks. I can help." Skye said, "I'm great with computers- like, weirdly great. I mean, I could help you create a whole new identity or…" an idea came to her, "A mask."

"Okay," He said getting up.

"Well, you could just- also, we could just stick with the…" Skye followed him to the counter, and realizing that she was losing him, grabbed his drivers licence out of his wallet, calling upon her old pickpocketing days, "... hood. Listen, you cannot walk away from this. With great power comes…" Skye tried to remember that line from a guy she overheard back when she lived in the orphanage, but she forgot the rest of it, so she went with, "A ton of weird crap that you are not prepared to deal with. Now my office is-"

"You have an office?" He interrupted, sounding a little suspicious.

"Yes, I have an office. It's a mobile… office. It's a… van. I live in a van- by choice. But it's always in the alley around the corner- free Wifi," She thanked Tony for that all of eternity, "and you can come by anytime."

"Thank You." He said before walking out the door.

"They're coming for you." Skye said, waving to him as he walked away. Then she glanced down at the licence and muttered, "Mike."

After that encounter, she headed back to her van, to started making another video.

"_How will you come at us? From the Air? From the ground? How will you silence us this time? How _can _you? The truth is in the wind. It's everywhere. You cannot stop the Rising Tide."_ Skye really hated making these stupid video's promoting the Rising Tide, but she needed to in order to stay with them at least long enough to get on the inside of Shield. "_You will not find us. You will never see our faces. But rest assured- We will rise against those who shield us from the truth. And nothing, _nothing _can stop us in the-"_ Suddenly the door to her van opened. She could see the suit from the corner of her eye. It must be Shield. '_Well,'_ Skye thought, '_It took them long enough.' _Before doing anything else, she muted Jarvis before he could say anything about an intrusion.

"Hey," Skye said turning to them. She was about to say something snarky, but was cut off when she saw someone she didn't expect to see. Coulson. Tony showed her a picture of him one. She remembered that he had died before the battle of New York. Shocked, all she could get out was, "What up?" before a bag came over her head.

When the bag came off her head after a long, boring trip that she entertained herself by deciding ways she could increase Jarvis's sarcasm, she found herself in a room. The room was different that she thought it would be for an interrogation room. It did have the standard chair and table, though they seemed to be upgrade, the walls were covered in little hexagons, with lights coming out of some parts of walls and the area between the walls and the floor. She noted the cameras in the corners of the room. She was put in the chair by Agent-Not-Coulson, for lack of a better name, while Coulson closed the large door.

"You guys are making a big mistake." Skye said as she got her bearings.

"You don't look that big." Agent-Smart-Ass said. Skye started to brush hair out of her face.

"Sorry for the lack of finesse." Coulson said, sounding quite sincere, "Agent Ward here has a little history with your group- the Rising Tide."

"I don't know…" Skye began, knowing it would be worthless, "What you're-"

"Okay," Agent Ward began, "There are two ways we can do this."

"Oh." '_Is that how it's going to go.'_ Skye thought, "Is one of them the easy way?"

"No." Agent Ward stated.

"Oh." Skye said, only now realizing what she is getting into.

"What's your name?" Coulson asked.

"Skye." She said after a moments hesitation. Taking a breath, she calmed herself into thinking rationally. She started to think about her surroundings, trying to determine an idea of where she could be.

"What's your _real_ name?" Agent Ward asked. '_That's what I'm wondering'_ Skye thought.

"That can wait. Coulson interjected, "There's another name we need- a certain hero." Skye realized that the want Mike's name.

"What makes you think I know that?"

"Well, you made a little mistake." '_Mistake? I don't make mistakes.'_ Skye thought defensively, realizing at that moment how much of Tony's ego has rubbed off on her, "The phone you filmed the Hooded Hero with had the same cryptographic signature as a few of the Rising Tide posts."

"Wow. Yeah" '_That was the point. See, no mistake.'_ "Was it a mistake? Or am I now sitting in the center of your secret headquarters?" '_Not the center'_ Skye thought, '_Observe your surroundings'_ the voice of her only friend back at the orphanage came to her. "What is this?" Skye thought out loud, "A plane? I got inside." '_Finally,'_ She added silently. "And by now you've discovered you can't beat the encryption on my equipment, so you got nothing." Skye hoped that they didn't recognize the encryption to be the similar to Tony Stark's. That would be hard to explain.

"We have a fairly strong coincidence- you being on the scene right before it went up in flames." Coulson said, tossing a folder right in front of her. '_That might be a problem,'_ Skye thought. "Want to tell me what my team is gonna find there? How did you know the Hooded Man was in the building?"

"Did you blow it up to draw him out?" Agent-Annoyance said from his position beside me.

"Did _you_?" Skye retorted, looking up at him.

"That's not our style." Coulson said.

"I was just _kidnapped_ by your 'Style'." Skye countered as she decided what to say next, "Shield covered up New Mexico, Project Pegasus. Of course you'd be covering up Centipede." Skye waited for a response, watching both of their reactions in slight surprise. "Holy no way. You don't know what that is. Billions of dollars of equipment at your disposal, and I beat you with a laptop that I won in a bet?" '_And Jarvis, but they don't need to know that.'_ she thought.

"You need to think about your friend." Coulson said, "We're not the only ones interested in people with powers." Coulson said, reminding Skye of the potential threats list she had back at her van, "We'd like to contain him, yeah. The next guy will want to exploit him, and the guy after that will want to dissect him."

"What is centipede?" Agent-really-getting-on-my-nerves-so-I-should-do-the-same-to-him, as Skye thought of him, questioned sternly.

"Centipede-" Skye began after getting up to walk out some nerves, using the cover story she made up just incase, she couldn't outright tell them that she hacked every organization around the globe to make a possible threat list, "It was chatter on the web and then gone. I traced the access-point Mac address to that building."

"What were you after?" Agent Ward asked.

"The truth." Skye replied honestly, "What are _you_ after?"

"World peace." He said getting up and walking over to her, "You pseudo-anarchist hacker types love to stir things up. But you're never around for the fallout. People keep secrets for a reason, _Skye_."

"Well," Skye started, realizing this was her chance to mess with him, "Just because _you're _reasonable and… firm," She said poking him, "Doesn't mean that you're not an evil, faceless government tool bag."

"Just give us your guy's name."

"He's not my guy," Skye shouted, not liking what robot here was insinuating.

"You understand he's in danger." Coulson piped up.

"Then let me go! Let _me_ talk to him. Me, not the T-1000 here."

"You want to be alone with him. Of course." He scoffed, then turned to Coulson and said, "She's a groupie. All this hacking into Shield, tracking powers- she might as well be one of those sweaty cosplay girls crowding around Stark Tower."

"I would not!" Skye shouted. '_I would walk into the tower and talk to him about the latest updates to SI security systems and Jarvis updates,'_ Skye thought.

"Ward." Coulson said opening the door.

Skye sat back down, and calmed herself. Thinking about the familiar coding of Jarvis as she calmed her nerves and waited for Not-Dead-Coulson and Agent Less-Personality-That-Dummy to come back into the room.

"This is QNB-T16." Coulson said when they came back into the room. "It's the top-shelf martini of sodium pentothal derivatives." Skye had no idea what that meant, but she tried to stand back up as Agent Ward held her into the chair. "It's a brand-new and extremely potent truth drug. Don't worry. The effects only last about an hour." He said calmingly.

"And you'll have a nice little nap." Agent Ward said, standing next to Coulson, "And we'll have all the answers to our- Hey," He squealed as Coulson stabbed the needle into his arm, "What the hell?!"

"I'm sorry." Coulson said in a tone that said he really wasn't too sorry, Skye was use to that from Tony, "Did that hurt?" That was borderline mocking.

"No. But you've lost your mind." Agent Ward said, "You should never do that to a member of your team. And, yes, it did hurt a little bit. But I always try and mask my pain in front of beautiful woman 'cause I think it makes me seem more masculine. My _god_, that stuff works fast."

"Don't trust us?" Coulson said, "Ask him whatever you'd like."

"Wait a minute." Ward said as Coulson made his way to, and out, the door. "Wait. You can't just- This is definitely not protoco-"

"You seem nervous, Agent Ward." Skye said taking off her jacket, while leaning forward. '_This is going to be fun'_ Skye thought.

"I'm calling to mind my training." Agent Ward said as Skye stood up to walk around, "There's no way I'm gonna reveal classified secrets to a girl who's hell-bent on taking us down."

"Have you ever killed anyone?" Skye asked, going for a question she knew the answer to.

"Yes, a few," Agent Ward began before thinking, "High-risk targets. But they were terrible people… who were trying to murder _nice_ people. And I didn't feel good afterwards."

"And does your grandmother know about these things?" Skye questioned.

"Gramzy?" Ward said.

Skye spent the next hour questioning him on many different topics about shield and not about shield. She kept a tab on all the things he said, keeping it under a skeptical folder in the back of her mind. She'd have to remembered to call Tony about the drug later, to see if it's a real thing. Eventually, Ward fell asleep, and Coulson took her out into a room with the interrogation room on a screen on one of the walls.

"Did Agent Ward give you anything?" Coulson asked Skye.

"He told me he's been to Paris, but he's never really seen it and that he wished you had stayed in Tahiti."

"It's a magical place." Coulson said naturally.

"Ward doesn't like your style." Skye stated, "I kind of think I _do_."

"What about _his_?" Coulson asked, pulling up a news video, showing Mike on security footage.

"This is wrong," Skye said, "This is not… the guy I met. He was. He just needs a break."

"Then give him one." Coulson said, "What have you got?"

Pulling his drivers licence out of my pocket, Skye handed it over to Coulson. Around 15 minutes or so later, Coulson had brought in three other people and jumped into the explanation of Mike to them, and they started debating what was going on. While they were talking, Skye, half paying attention, was studding each of the team members. There was the stern lady on one side of the computer table. She talked steadily, and gave off the impression of tough as the Hulk, don't want to piss off, kind of person. The two on the other side of the table, one of which is named Fitz, were quite the opposite. They both were very in-tuned with each other, and talked with a Scottish and British accent. They apparently had trouble with syncing the data, which caused Skye to interrupt the conversation.

"What if you had the audio?" Skye asked. When everyone turned to her she said, "I was… running surveillance on the lab. I had my shotgun mic pointed at the window before the blast. The digital file's in my van. There's too much background noise for me, but _you_ could probably-"

"You can clean that up, can't you?" The british girl asked Fitz, "Find a sync point and use cross-field validation to find-" "But I can't scrub for expression patterns when the vit-c is all-" "Well, is there a chrominance subcarrier?" "Yeah, attached to the back porch. Brilliant." Then both Fitz and the other one turned to her and said. "Thatweaudiowouldwillbetakebethatgreataudiothankyoupease, very much." Skye was very surprised that she was able to keep up with their conversation at all.

"Your van's here, but you were right-" Coulson said, "We couldn't decrypt the files."

"The encryption coupled to the GPS. Get my van back to that alley, and then I'm in business." Skye stated.

"Agent May will escort you." Coulson said, then turned to the woman now identified to Skye as May, "And on your way out, wake up Ward."

* * *

'_Ah, how good it feels to be back here.'_ Skye thought, sitting down in her van. She was happy that she refurbished it so that the second desktop and fancy Stark technology was gone. Though she missed their functionality, they would be very inconspicuous. She booted up her computer, muted Jarvis, then grabbed the files and sent them to the bus while talking to them on the phone. She laughed a little bit as he got flustered trying to talk to her before hanging up.

After she put her phone down, she saw May looking down the alley. Moving quietly, she pushed the paper covering three microchips aside. Grabbing the microchips promptly, she stuffed them into her bra. The first one she grabbed was everything she knew about her past, which was basically the redacted file from shield. The second one was tested programing she was working on before she implanted it into Jarvis. Finally, the third one was her list of potential threats that she kept.

"That should do it." Skye said to May, closing her laptop.

"Let's head back." May said.

"Alright, let me just-" Skye was interrupted when a blurred figure jumped on May.

"Mike," Skye said after he threw May into a wall on the other side of the alley, "What are you doing?"

"Saving you." Mike stated, "From the scary men in dark suits. And you're gonna help save us."

"'Us'?" Skye asked.

Mike pulled in a small kid who couldn't have been older than 8 into her view.

"Don't cry," Mike said as he brought his son into Skye's van, "Okay? Stay strong for me, Ace. What are we?"

"We're a team?" Ace answered.

"That's right." He said, then turned to Skye while slamming the door, "Now drive." Skye, doing as she was told, and started to drive to the train station.

Once they got there Skye started to delete the files on Mike and his son. She also sent Jarvis on in the background to hack the bus and send them her location.

"How long is this gonna take?" Mike asked.

"This is top speed. Trust me." Skye said, "It's not like I'm deleting a Facebook page. I'm bypassing the License Bureau's A.E.S.-protected data stream. So chill." In all honesty, Skye could have gone faster, but she needed to delay Mike for as long as possible.

"How do I know you can really do this?" Mike asked.

"I've done it before." Skye answered honestly.

"We'll take the nice lady with us." Mike said to calm his son, and maybe himself. "We- we- we can't go to the airport, so we'll- we'll take a train. And there, she'll- she'll help us start over, make a new life- a better life, like I always said."

"Mr. Peterson. Good morning," We heard through the van doors. "We're not a threat. We're here to help. But you're in danger, and we need to take you in."

"What did you do?!" Mike shouted at Skye.

He then pushed the door off the van and and at the Shield agents. Holding Ace with one hand and grabbing Skye's arm with another, he lead them into the train station. Skye glanced around for a way to get away. She saw a group of tough looking guys, ones who wouldn't take kindly to a hit to their pride. A plan formed in a matter of seconds. She went to kick one of them in the balls.

"You're right-" Skye said, "He _is_ a little bitch." Which sent his buddy after Mike. Skye bolted through the crowd. She saw Ace walking quickly another way. Skye tried to open some double doors, but they were locked. Before she could run to another door, Mike grabbed her are. Suddenly there was a gunshot, breaking some glass near them. Mike knocked down the locked door with his foot, setting off some alarms, and dragged Skye in that direction.

"We've got to stop!" Skye yelled, removing her arm from his grip. "These people can help you."

"The men in suits? They're your buddies now?" Mike accused, "Where'd they take my son?" He grabbed her, and pulled her to the glass half wall that overlooked the main plaza.

There was a shot from their left, and Mike pushed her to the ground to go deal with the assailant. He was shot off the pavilion and fell to the ground, making a large crashing sound when he fell. The assailant cocked his shotgun and started to aim it at Skye, causing fear to roll up her spine, before a blur came from the right of him and took him down in two seconds flat. Never has Skye been so happy to see a Shield agent before.

Skye, followed by May, ran down to Mike, and stood behind Coulson as Mike gave his speech. Skye watched as Coulson spoke to Mike, calming him down. Then he went down to a silenced gunshot. It shocked Skye, all of them. The british girl came running out to check on him. It was when the british girl looked up and smiled that Skye realized he was still alive.

* * *

About a day later, after Skye was able to rest and clean up after the Union Station incident, she went with Coulson to drop off Ace at his Aunt Mindy's house. She was able to contact Stark on her Stark phone she hid in her van. Skye told him about how Coulson is alive. It took all of her persuasions skills she learned from Pepper to convince Tony not to come storming up to the plane. He wanted her to stick close to him, and keep an eye on him. After a brief discussion, we've decided that he should only tell the other about Coulson if he can also prevent them from storming after him for an explanation, with Tony suggesting that maybe he could lock them in the tower until they agreed.

"I told him his father was coming home." Skye says to Coulson as we walk back to his car.

"He will." Coulson replies, "We have some experience with this."

"He almost blew." Skye said unbelievingly, "We almost died."

"We have some experience with that too."

"Don't have it _all_ mapped out."

"True," Coulson said, "We didn't cut off the head of the centipede. Whoever sponsored that little experiment is still out there, among other things."

"It's a brave new world." Skye declared, then looked down, "And a really old car."

"Lola can keep up." Coulson responded, "What about you? Have you thought about the offer?"

"Hitching a ride on the crazy plane?" Skye joked, "I'm not exactly a team player."

"We're not exactly a team. But we're in a position to do some good. You'd be a great help. And you'd be front row center to the strangest show on earth," '_As opposed to box seats'_ Skye thought. "Which is, after all, what you wanted."

"I was able to hack Shield from my van." '_With help from Tony and Jarvis'_ "You're gonna show me something new?" Coulson's phone then rang.

"Go," Coulson said.

"Sir," Wards voice said over the line, "We've got an 0-8-4."

"Is that confirmed?" Coulson asked.

"They want _us_ to go in and confirm it." Ward said. Coulson then hung up.

"What's an 0-8-4" Skye asked.

"You've got exactly 10 minutes to decide if you really want to know." Coulson said, turning the car on.

"There's no way we can make it to the airfield in-" Coulson hit a few buttons, then the car started moving upward, "... 10 minutes." Looking over the side, Skye saw the car lifting off the ground, causing dust to rise up beneath it.

"The tide is rising." Coulson quipped. Then flew the car to the airfield.

* * *

**Hello. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**The title is from the Supernatural soundtrack. **

**If anyone has any suggestions for how the story could go, or parings, or what could happen, leave a comment or PM me with your idea's. I'm alway looking for good idea's. Also grammar &amp; spelling help is always welcome.**

**With Daredevil coming out on Netflix, I have decided that Skye and Matt did meet at the orphanage, and maybe I will write a oneshot of how they meet an their time at the orphanage later.**

**Also, I thank all of you who have Followed, Favorited, and Reviewed my story. You are all Amazing. Thank You.**


	5. Chapter 5: First Day of School

First Day Of School/ Team Building

Skye hadn't officially told Coulson that she would join the team, but she had a feeling that Coulson knew that she was going to join, of course she had no proof of her claim, just a gut feeling. Either way she had only a few minutes to pack up her stuff from her van. Moving quickly, Skye was able to fit her clothes and essentials into two bags, and some equipment, doodads, papers, and a scarf into a box. Looking back into her van, she grabbed her little hula girl doll that Tony got her as a gag gift once. Satisfied she got everything, and making sure that her van would be safe, Skye walked up the cargo ramp, where she was meet by science duo Simmons and Fitz.

"Ah, Agent Coulson told us the news." Simmons said with Fitz coming up behind her, "What a wonderful surprise. Isn't it Fitz?"

"Yeah," Fitz said unenthusiastically. "Yes, it's a surprise."

"No, it's wonderful," Simmons said over him, "You must be very excited."

"Yep, first day of school." Skye said a little nervously, handing over her box to Fitz even though he wasn't expecting it.

"Okay, so… Just- Sorry." Simmons said as she tried to get through them to walk up the stairs, followed by Fitz and Skye.

"Officially, it's an airborne mobile command station. But we call it the Bus." Fitz stated as they walked through the bus, "We find it's best to use shorthand when in the field. But everything has to be just so, you know, because of the danger."

"Yeah, I've been up here before, but I didn't see much because of the bag that Agent Ward put over my head." Skye said, talking in all the sights around her.

"Yes, so sorry about that. Water?" Simmons said.

"You don't have to be sorry," Skye said talking the water, "It wasn't your fault."

"_Wheels up in two. Lock it or lose it."_ May's voice said over the intercom.

"What's that mean?" Skye asked.

"No backing out now." Simmons said, "Let's find a bunk for our guest."

"Oh, yeah, there's only one left, and it's right next to mine." Fitz said, slightly jogging to the bunk and placing Skye's box of stuff on the bed. Skye followed him and dropped one bag on the bed and another on the floor. Suddenly there was a knock near her head.

"Hey," Skye said when she turned to see Ward, "I know we didn't really-"

"Might want to read that." He said, cutting her off, while handing her a pamphlet, "This isn't like other planes."

"You can say that again." Skye muttered.

"Say what again?" Coulson said, walking up to her. It was in that moment, Skye knew that privacy was going to be hard to find on this plane.

"Sweet ride." Skye said.

"I earned a little goodwill from Director Fury when I got hit right before the Battle of New York."

"You took a bullet?" Skye said, pretending not to know what happened.

"Ish." Coulson said, "An Asgardian stabbed me through the heart with a Chitauri scepter. The effect was similar. Got a few weeks R&amp;R and this plane. Had it completely refurbished. Studs up. Spared no expense."

"Yeah, Agent Ward told me they sent you to Tahiti." Skye said.

"It's a magical place." Coulson said.

"You mentioned that." Skye mumbled.

"Here. Use a coaster." Coulson said, placing one on the table, "And buckle up."

"I don't even know where we're going." Skye said as she sat down.

"Peru. That's where the 0-8-4 was reported." Coulson stated

"And an 0-8-4 is?" Skye questioned.

"An object of unknown origin." Coulson answered then turned to her, "Kind of like you. Team goes in, determines if it's useful or if it poses a threat. Last one turned out to be pretty interesting."

"What was the last one." Skye said before taking a drink of water.

"A hammer." Skye nearly choked on her drink a bit.

* * *

As they finally got to the archeological dig sight of the 0-8-4, Skye got out of the Shield truck and looked around. This was her first time anywhere outside of the US and she was exhilarated. She saw Coulson walking toward the woods and followed him.

"We should warn the people who live around here if the 0-8-4 is dangerous." Skye said, "They're already dealing with anti-mining rebels and the shunting path guerrillas. I could post something."

"Remember the panic when that antimatter meteor splashed down just off the coast of Miami, nearly devoured the city?"

"No." Skye remembered finding information of that happening, but she couldn't let him know that.

"Precisely. Because we kept it quiet and contained." Coulson declared.

"So, what am I doing?" Skye asked.

"Well, if it gets out, I might need you to create some kind of diversion, put the public on the wrong scent."Coulson answered.

"So, the exact opposite of what I was doing before." Skye said.

"Yep." Coulson walked away to meet the professor.

Skye walked up behind him, listening to the conversation. Walking into the Incan temple, Skye was awestruck at whatever was stuck in the wall. She pulled out her cellphone and started to look for any information on the internet about this. She heard a beeping behind her, followed by a low whirring noise. Turning her head, she saw little drones flying around the temple, obviously being controlled by Fitzsimmons. '_Stark would love to see these,'_ She thought.

"There's nothing about this anywhere." Skye said after Coulson ushered the professor out, "It's amazing. I searched every data stream, twice. What do we got here, guys?" Skye went over to it and raised her hand up to touch it out of curiosity. It felt like it was almost quivering with energy of some sort.

"Whoa," Skye was snapped out of her trance by Fitz's stuttering, "Wouldn't do that."

"The objects placement in fossiliferous rock formations suggests it's been here for at least 1500 years. That pre-dates this temple by a millennium." Simmons said excitedly, "Maybe it's alien."

"Yeah, but the shape and the craftsmanship- it's almost German."

"_Sir?"_ Wards voice came in over Coulson's walkie talkie.

"Go." Coulson said.

"_We have a situation." _Ward said.

"Lots of rebels in this area." Skye said.

"Not enough gunfire." Coulson pointed out. "Keep working," He said to Fitzsimmons and Skye before saying through the walkie, "I'm on my way."

"Are you seeing this?" Skye heard Fitz say to Simmons, "It's alive."

"What- _Alive_ alive?" Skye asked.

"It has a functioning power source." Fitz said.

"Sleepy's reading radionuclides, but they don't match any known isotope." Simmons said.

"I get temporal matches, but, even then, they seem to shift. Is that even possible?" Fitz asked.

"Depends on what's causing the shift." Skye said, thinking back to when she would watch over some of Tony's lab experiments. She didn't understand around half of what he was saying most of the time, but every once in awhile something happened to stick. Skye looked over to Fitzsimmons to see the questioning looks they were giving her. Realizing she probably shouldn't interrupt the two's thought process, she said, "I'm… gonna go check on Coulson."

"We've got company." Ward said, walking into the temple, "National police."

"What?" Simmons said.

"Why are they here?" Fitz asked.

"They heard about this object. They're probably here to protect it." Ward said, "This area has lots of rebel uprisings."

"People are fighting against the government's mining policies." Skye informed them, then muttered to herself, "It's pretty kick-ass."

"Yeah, it's kick-ass, all the violence." Ward said.

"That's not what I'm saying." Skye said.

"No, it's what you're _typing_. In your van, alone- where it's safe." Ward said before turning to Fitzsimmons and asking, "How much longer?"

"Whats the hurry?" Simmons asked.

"Are we in danger?" Fitz questioned.

"Not if everyone does their job." Ward said pointedly, "What is yours, exactly?"

"I'm not quite sure what-" Suddenly there was an explosion outside of the temple, followed by the sounds of gunfire.

"Sounds like they're engaging the rebels, let's go." Ward said.

Skye grabbed one of the drones and handed it to Fitz so he could put it in their container.

"We need a containment case for the 0-8-4." Simmons said.

"There's no time." Ward said.

"But it has a fluctuating power core. Frequencies way above 10 exahertz." Fitz said.

"That's not good." Skye murmured under her breath as another explosion went off.

"Sorry. Science class is over." Ward said as he walked over to the 0-8-4 and started to pull it out of the wall.

"Whoa!" Fitz exclaimed, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait. You did not just pull that out of the wall. What is the matter with you?! Do you realize we do not know the amount of photon emissions coming out of this- okay," Fitz said as Ward shoved the 0-8-4 into a bag, and the bag into Fitz's hands, "We don't know what will happen if it gets excited.

"Stay close." Ward said, ignoring Fitz's protest.

"Fitz! Come on!" Simmons said.

The four of them walked out of the temple and into a line of fire. Ward shoved the other tree back in for some cover. Ward pulled out a long metal stick-like device, jumped down the small flight of stairs that lead up to the mouth of the temple, and stuck it into the ground. Out of the stick came a can shaped object that exploded in a wave of blue energy that knocked the rebels to the ground. Ward gestured to the other three to follow him. One rebel recovered enough to aim a gun at the three, and started shooting just as the shield truck pulled it's way in front of them.

"Get in! Get in!" Ward shouted to them.

"Move! Now!" May said.

Skye pushed Fitzsimmons ahead of her while they muttered in agreement. After they all were in, May bolted away from the camp, and down the road toward the Bus.

"Coulson's secure in PMPs truck." Ward said from the passenger seat, "Take the south route to the airfield."

"Gotcha." May said.

"Slow down!" Fitz shouted after they hit a particularly nasty bump in the road.

"You're joking, right?" Skye said.

"Ward, listen! We have to be careful." Fitz said, "There's a binding energy structure that could overheat."

"I could roll down a window!" Simmons said. Before she could Skye reached across Fitz and stopped Simmons before she could even move her hands.

"Do not roll down a window!" Skye bellowed.

"Stay quiet and keep your heads down." Ward shouted, "Head left. the ravine empties."

"But, Ward!" Fitz yelled.

"Quiet!" Both Ward and May hollered as they approached the bus.

"How fast can you have the wheels up?" Ward asked May.

"Fast." She responded before pulling the car into the bus and yelling, "Ramp," As she got out.

"On it." Ward said as he too got out.

"What are you doing?!" Skye asked as she and Fitzsimmons got out of the truck, "Coulson is still out there!"

"Get off the ramp. You're in the line of fire." Ward said.

Skye ran over to where Fitzsimmons was hiding and blocked them from the ramp entrance as Ward and some of the puerto rican soldiers fought back the rebels.

"Cut it pretty close, Sir." Ward said to Coulson as the ramp went up.

"Didn't want to leave anyone behind." Coulson stated.

"I got to say it. I miss my van." Skye said.

"Now, what was the problem?" Ward asked.

"As I said before, this device has a high-frequency, fluctuating, sub-material compression-"

"Fitz," Ward interrupted, "In English."

"The 0-8-4 is fueled by Tesseract technology." Fitz stated, "Hydra. World War II. Captain America. It's full of lethal amounts of gamma radiation."

"Gamma- you're saying it's nuclear?" Ward asked.

"No." Coulson began, "He's saying it's much, much worse."

Everyone took a step away from the 0-8-4. After contemplating it a bit Coulson ordered Fitzsimmons to move it to the lab, while he went to check in with May. Skye followed Simmons to the lab, to hear what else there was to say on the device, while Fitz and Ward went off the the

"Not to worry. The device is stable." Simmons said as she lifted the 0-8-4 out of the bag it was in, "Not that it couldn't explode at any minute, especially if hit with machine-gun fire. But things like this happen from time to time when in the field, and at first, it's very unpleasant, and you regret your decision to leave the lab at all."

"Are you trying to reassure me or yourself?" Skye asked.

"Are you mental?" Fitz said as he and Ward entered the room, "I did explain in great detail exactly what I meant, using the queen's bloody English!"

"I use _normal_ English-" Ward interjected, "Words like 'Duck' and 'Run' and 'Might blow us to pieces'."

"Oh, wow! Well congratulations, Agent Ward. You managed to string three words together in a sentence." Fitz said.

The two of them started arguing against each other at the same time, steadily getting louder as the seconds dragged on. It wasn't until Coulson spoke that they finally shut up.

"Do we have a problem in here?" Coulson asked.

"No, Sir." Ward said after a moment, the tension palpable in the air, "Just working on our communication. Not everyone was prepared for a firefight."

"We got out, didn't lose anyone, saved a few of theirs. I'd say we did alright." Coulson stated, "Anything else?"

Skye rose her hand, saying, "I have a small question. Because I've been feeling like the tagalong hayseed rookie, but know I get the sense that Ward doesn't know which one's Simmons and which one's Fitz, and they've seen even less gunfire than me, and I'm no rocket scientist, but is this your first mission together?"

"No, Of course not." Simmons piped up, "It's our second."

"I was your first? That's sweet." Skye murmured.

"You're amused?" Ward asked snidely.

"I'm terrified." Skye stated, "I am in way over my head, but I have been on this team just about as long as any of you. One thing I have to point out, these guys do not like each other very much." She said to Coulson.

"This isn't about that." Ward said. "I'm a specialist. Today, I could have eliminated the enemy threat myself, if I was working alone. But I had non-combat-ready Agents-"

"Whoa, Whoa. Wait. You work alone?" Fitz asked.

"So typical." Simmons interjected, "Who do you think designs your equipment?"

"Or the polymers for your weaponry." Fitz added.

"Trygoingpeopleintothefieldlikewithjustusyoudoit bare bum." They said at the same time.

"See them proving the point I just made?" Skye said to Coulson.

"You're not wrong." Coulson said to Skye, "We still need to iron out the kinks. But, Ward, you can speak six languages. Simmons, you have two PhDs in fields I can't pronounce, and Fitz, you _are_ a rocket scientist. So work it out."

"I'm good at stuff, too." Skye said as Coulson left.

A few minutes later Skye found her way back to her bunk, where her stuff was still sitting from earlier. Moving the bags and the box into the storage space below the bed, Skye got comfortably, lying on her stomach, with her legs against the wall and her head by the window. She pulled her hula girl out of the box and held it in her hand for a second before placing it on the windowsill. She took a breath and thought about the day's events. She considered calling Tony to talk about it, but then she remembered there were more people that the normal six that she'd have to worry about over hearing, and she hasn't even found a way around those six yet. She decided to go find Ward and offer him a drink.

"_Hunger Games_?" Skye asked when she found Ward reading.

"_Matterhorn_." He replied, "One of a hundred books my S.O. gave me that I'm just getting around to." Skye cocked her head to the side in confusion, "S.O.- Supervising officer." Ward explained.

"Got it." Skye said, "Hackers have lingo, too, but I'll pick yours up soon. I feel like you and me- wrong foot. Can I…. buy you a drink?" He gestured a yes, "What I said before, when I said the uprising was, whatever I said, A good thing. I don't want you to think I'm oblivious. What I was talking about was the tweets."

"Tweets." Ward said, "You trying to make things better or worse?"

"Peruvians have organized for the first time in decades. Thousands of suffering people who have never met uniting over a common idea? It's mind-blowing. See, usually, one person doesn't have the solution. But 100 people with 1% of the solution, that'll get it done. I think that's beautiful- pieces solving a puzzle."

"You and I see the world differently is all." Ward said.

"I've never been in a war zone during a war until today." Skye mentioned, "That was crazy. I take it you've seen that a lot?" Skye noticed something when Ward went to put his drink down, "Did you get shot?"

"Skin deep. Nothing to worry about." Ward said reassuringly.

"You got shot." Skye repeated, "Did that happen protecting us?"

"Said don't worry about it." He said.

"Well, no wonder you were so pissed." Skye said.

"I wasn't pissed," Ward stated, ''I was trained to be the whole solution, to eliminate variables. And today, they keep adding up." He said glancing at the soldiers.

"We're turning." Skye noticed.

"We've entered restricted airspace, so we have to follow certain flight paths. Regulation. This plane is capable of fully automated flight, but May has to be on the Stick herself tonight." Ward explained.

"You've got an S.O. May's got to be on the Stick. Lots of good lingo on this plane." Skye said.

"Yeah. We just can't seem to understand each other." Ward said, then after a few moments, he said, "Skye, hand me the bottle."

"Okay, Turbo," She laughed, "but you're still nursing the one you got."

"I'm not the only one." Ward said, glancing at the soldiers. Skye understood that something was wrong.

Without hesitation, Ward pushed Skye behind him and engaged the two soldiers in the same room as the two of them. Coulson came running down the stairs followed by Camilla. Ward, Coulson, and Skye all looked to the large screen which showed Fitz being held at knife-point in the lab as a hostage, with Simmons behind them. Another soldier came up behind Skye and grabbed her arms, holding her as she struggled. The soldiers moved Skye, Ward, Fitzsimmons, and a passed out May to the cargo bay, tying their hands behind their backs.

"I should have learned Kung Fu." Fitz said.

"But I shouldn't have pushed you into the field on the first place." Simmons argued, "You weren't ready."

"It was my job to make a proper threat assessment." Ward interjected.

"This couldn't have happened if Agent May wasn't on the Stick." Skye pointed out, "She would have busted out some of her Ninja know-how."

"Agent May?" Fitz asked, "No, no, no. She transferred from administration."

"Well, I've seen her destroy a guy, so…" Skye said. The Twins, as Skye's taken to calling them, looked toward Ward for an answer.

"You've heard of the Cavalry?" Ward asked.

"Yeah," Fitzsimmons said, with Fitz continuing, "Everyone at the academy talks about st-" He stopped in realization as both Fitzsimmons questioned, "She's the Cavalry?"

"I told you never to call me that." May said from her position on the floor as she awoke.

"I can't believe it." Simmons said, "Oh, we're sure to get out of here now. How do we get out of her?"

"We can't go through the doors." May stated, "They're bolted, tied to the pressurization lines. You two geniuses have nothing?"

"Yeah, well. It's hard to concentrate in these intense situations." Fitz said.

"Hey. Don't freeze up. Take a breath." Ward said, "You don't need to come up with the whole solution. Just part of it. Right?"

"Yeah." Skye said, "Pieces solving a puzzle."

They talked for a while about different ideas to get through the doors. They were at a stalemate where they can't get through the doors. Skye pointed out that they needed to get untied from the cargo door, too which May dislocated her wrist in response. Moving quickly, May knocked out the guard that came to check up on them. They were all united by May and quickly came up with a plan. By the time Skye, Ward, and Fitzsimmons finished talking, May revved up the truck, and slammed it into the Lab's windows, setting their plans in motion.

Swiftly, the five of them went to work on their portion of the plan. Skye went into the cabinet to grab some rope. Ward tied Skye and Fitzsimmons together by waist with the rope that Skye and Ward found. Fitz talked to Simmons about this being the moment they'd regret before he had one of his drones hit the 0-8-4, causing the whole plane to shake wildly. The light from the door went from red to green, signifying it was unlocked.

"It worked." Skye said relived.

"The drop in cabin pressure released the doors." Simmons said.

"I'll take care of the soldiers. You guys get to the 0-8-4" Ward directed.

"And Coulson?" Fitz asked.

"Let's hope he can handle himself." Ward responded.

They went through the door, with Ward in the lead. A soldier shot at them as soon as Ward walked through the door. He told them to get back while he ducked behind the half wall next to the door. Ward started to fight the soldiers, talking out three before telling them to go find the 0-8-4. Skye used the wall as leverage to lead Simmons to the 0-8-4, while Fitz stayed as an anchor next to the door. The plane started to dive forward briskly, causing everyone to lose their balance.

Simmons was able to pull the 0-8-4 out of the wall, then calling to Fitz to pull them back. At that moment, a paper flew into Skye's face. Skye pulled it off and looked at it for a second, before coming up with an idea. Unting her from their little chain, with questions from Simmons, Skye crawled across the floor of the plane. She got to the wall with the red box, opened it, and pulled out a yellow life raft. It took a bit of fiddling, but Skye was finally able to open up the raft, letting it inflate to full size. Just in time too, as the raft covered the giant hole in the side of the plane as Ward hit it. Relived, Skye leaned her head against the wood column she was next to. Getting up, she walked over to Ward and offered him a hand up, which he accepted.

"I read the safety pamphlet." Skye said.

"I think you might be the first." Ward commented.

"No other way in, huh?" Coulson asked as he, Skye, Ward, and Fitzsimmons gathered around the bar. he placed a glass on the bar, saying, "Was just starting to warm up to this place."

Skye grabbed a coaster and placed it underneath the glass.

"The 0-8-4 is cooling and stable." Fitz said, "But we should call H.Q. and get it to the Slingshot as soon as possible."

Coulson turned to Camilla and said, "Told you they were good."

They all had spent the next few hours leading up to arriving to the Slingshot and the unloading of the 0-8-4 for rest and recovery. Skye eventually found Coulson looking over his car.

"Not a scratch." She said, "but your plane's totaled. I hope Shield insurance covers hijackings"

"Sure. Under 'Incidentals'." Coulson said.

"What exactly am I signing up for?" Skye asked.

"Like I said- Front-row seat to the craziest show on earth." Coulson responded.

"Yeah, but I didn't expect the show to get this crazy this fast all for an object you're just gonna destroy." Skye said.

"Slingshot is protocol." Coulson said, "A weapon like the 0-8-4 is too dangerous for any person or country to have. People like Reyes would always be after it."

"What happened with Reyes, anyway?" Skye asked.

"She's being held at a Shield detainment facility. I expect the Peruvian government will negotiate for her release. She probably won't spend much time in jail." Coulson stated.

"No, I mean what happened with you and Reyes?" Skye asked, "You guys totally did it back in the day, right?"

"That's classified." Coulson said, walking away.

Skye leaned against Lola texting Pepper and Tony on secured lines about what happened earlier that day when Fitzsimmons came down with a cooler and a beer in each of their hands, talking about new experiences excitedly. Fitz invited them over for the launch of the 0-8-4. Fitz talked about how long it take for the 0-8-4 to reach the sun, and how they could have made it faster while Skye questioned the amount of beers they had. Coulson walked over to them, asking them who's idea was whose, and they took the blame/praise together. They all watched the liftoff of the rocket, with Fitzsimmons's commentary running in the background.

* * *

**Hello. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

**The title "First Day of Scool/Team Building" Is a combination of two songs from the Inside Out soundtrack. Title was changed because both of them fit better than the original title. And they sound better in general.**

**Couple of notes here. First, Thank you to all of you who have commented, favorited, and reviewed. I appreciate all of them. I love the idea's that have been pitched so far, and the suggestions. They all are taken into account, and they help me fuel my muse. If there are any problems with my grammar or spelling, please feel free to tell me. If you have any suggestions for how this story could go, feel free to suggest them. **

**I would like to say, I have watched Age of Ultron. Don't worry, I wont spoil anything. I may follow slightly with the movie, but it will most likely be altered to suit this story, so some or a lot of things will be different. **

**Also, on things that will be different, so far it is only slightly veering from the canon, and it might be like that for possible another chapter, but I plan on veering off of it more as time goes on. I do want you to know Skye's father will not be the same father that is on the show, but I don't know if I will keep her mother the same, or make an OC as her mother. Please tell me which one you prefer. **

**And finally (hopefully) shipping. I may open a poll later on in the story based on who you have suggested in the comments and who I personally like, and I may like. I must warn you though, I am not familiar with writing romantic relationships, but I do plan on practicing in some way, shape or form. **

**Review my mistakes or your suggestions, And I shall see you next chapter. **

**Goodbye. **


	6. Chapter 6: Fits and Jumpstarts

**Fits and Jumpstarts**

"Every decision you make from here on out had consequences," Ward said. Skye felt he was just trying to delay the inevitable. "So be warned… the kiddie gloves are off."

"G7." Skye said without hesitation.

"Hit." Ward muttered, sending Skye into a quiet mini victory.

"So, explain to me again what this has to do with my training." Skye said, grabbing a pretzel.

"It's important for every S.O. to evaluate their students thought process." Ward continued when Skye gave her 'I don't believe you" stare, "And I like board games. B10."

"Miss." Skye said, "This isn't thinking. This is stabbing in the dark. But it's nice to take a break from the workouts."

"Well. You deserve a break." Ward said. Skye gave him a mixed look of amusement and disbelief. "I got to give Coulson credit," Ward continued as Skye remained silent, "I would have never pegged an ex-Rising Tide hacker as a good fit, but… you're picking things up pretty fast."

Skye's look now also included a bit of ego. although, hanging around Stark so long, who wouldn't get some ego. "Did you just give me a compliment?"

"I- No. I made a comment." Ward stated.

"A kind one." Skye said, "Did it physically hurt to do that? Do you need an ice pack?" Skye said, then continued when Ward started laughing, "Wow. A complement and a smile."

"Comment." Ward said with emphasis. He seemed to be trying to keep his composure.

"I don't want to ruin the moment, but I'm gonna have to respond with… G4." Skye watched as his face fell, "Come on, Ward. Say it."

"You sunk my battleship." Ward said with an air of defeat. Skye did a mini celebration. Then he said, "Alright, best two out of three."

"I beat you." Skye stated.

"Best two out of three." Ward said.

"I just won. Best out of nothing." Skye argued

"Come on, two out of three." Ward tried again.

"No, no way. I won, just accept it." Skye said, grabbing another pretzel.

"Look, best two out of three, so I can have a more comprehensive view of your thought process." Ward stated.

"Didn't you comprehend it enough when you just lost."

Their quarrel was interrupted when Coulson called them into the briefing room.

"Chan Ho Yin," Coulson started after everyone got settled around the computer table, "Just a struggling street performer until a few years ago when Mr. Chan began to exhibit moderate pyrokinetic abilities."

"So what gave him powers?" Fitz asked.

"It's still under investigation." Coulson said, "But Chan did live near the decommissioned Wan Tai nuclear plant when it caught fire. To our knowledge, no other nearby residents have exhibited similar traits."

"So how did we find out about him?" Simmons asked.

"Informant saw him lighting torches in a street show… with his pinkie." May explained.

"Brought it to Shield's attention." Coulson continued, "We told him to keep his abilities under wraps. He's been on the Index ever since."

"The Index?" Skye piped up.

"It's a list Shield keeps of people and objects with powers." Simmons explained.

"How many are there?" Skye asked.

"Not many." May answered.

"Well, enough to keep a list." Skye pointed out. She made a mental reminder to look for this list in the backup fold from the helicarrier.

"A short list, meant to protect them."

"Though, in rare cases, Shield has had to take action." Ward said.

"Action against objects or people?" Skye asked, a little scared of the answer. When nobody responded, "Well, that's a little drastic with a side of creepy. How are they monitored? Tapped phone, satellite surveillance," Skye was getting a little annoyed with their stubborn silence, so she decided to go a little on the horror movie side of things, "Body probes in dark, unpleasant places?"

"Body probes?" Fitz scoffed while Simmons shivered a bit, "Now, thats ridiculous. Shield doesn't do that. We don't do that. Do we?"

"You don't sound too sure." Skye pointed out.

"The methods vary." Coulson stated. "Mr. Chan was low-risk. He was assigned a case agent who checked in with him every few days. That's how we discovered him missing."

May had pulled up a video and started talking to the other people in Cantonese. Skye was able to recognize a few words. Freshman year in high school she became friends with a foreign exchange student, and learned some basic phrases from her. Along with a few curse words.

"Everyone, this is Agent Kwan, Chan Ho's case agent." May said as Fitzsimmons and Skye waved hello's. "What can you tell us?" May asked.

"Not much, I'm afraid." Agent Kwan said through the video, "Chan is a magician, so at first, I thought he made himself disappeared."

"The file says you'd caught him violating his Index agreement before." Coulson stated.

"On two separate occasions. Claimed we were 'Hampering his artistic expression.' But late last night, he was taken by professionals. The only thing they left behind was this scrap of aluminized material." Agent Kwan held up an evidence bag.

"Fireproof clothing," Simmons stated.

"So whoever took him knew about his power." Ward inquired.

"Yes, and we think we know why." Agent Kwan said, "Over the last few days,Tech division discovered a crack into our data stream. It's the same cyber punks who hacked us before." Skye silently cursed the Rising Tide, "Somehow, they got in again. It's the Rising Tide."

Skye watched as the team's heads turn to her, with a lot of suspicion, while ignoring Agent Kwan on the video. Coulson was the first to take charge, Having May end the video call before signaling for her and Ward to follow him into his office.

"The Rising Tide is a huge organization of hacktivists from all around the world. Any of them could have done this." Skye began to explain as soon as Coulson was sitting down in his chair. Skye felt like she was back at the orphanage, with the nuns accusing glares on her before she could even explain her side of the story. "It wasn't me."

"No one's saying it was you." Ward said from her left.

"But you're thinking it." Skye said, "I can see your faces thinking it."

"We're assessing the situation." Coulson said calmly.

"Then I'm sure you're taking into account that I have been living on a plan with you this whole time. It would be impossible for me to hack Shield." Skye said quickly.

"Or easier." Coulson stated, "We're gonna need more that that."

"Fine. Let me trace the hack, and I'll prove it." Skye stated.

"I believe her, Sir." Skye heard Ward say from her left, "And if she's telling the truth, we need to track down the person responsible."

Saying 'if she's telling the truth' is not a sign you believe me Ward. Skye thought.

"Dig up something," Coulson said, standing up, "And fast. The longer Mr. Chan's missing, the more danger he's in."

Ward led Skye back into the briefing room. Skye started working on the tablet and computer table to identify the hacker. She noted that Fitzsimmons was watching over her work, so she had to be careful to not give her quicker hacking style away. She decided to go with the slower, albeit easier root.

"How close are we?" Coulson asked as he walked into the room.

"Almost there." Skye said. She only slightly listened to Fitzsimmons trying to explain her work to the other half of the team, and their response. "We got our origin," She announced, "Austin, Texas."

"You got a name?" Coulson asked.

"Just the Café our hacker worked out of for the moment," Skye said, taking a breath, "Here we go. Got a hit." Skye pulled up the driver's licence onto the big screen.

"Miles Lydon, not Skye." Fitz said to her right, "That's to all out relief."

"You know him?" Coulson asked.

"First, every hacker in the world knows him." Skye began, "I-."

"Not just the hacker world. He infiltrated the Kremlin." Simmons interrupted.

"Yeah, the picture of, uh, Putin shirtless on horseback- that was his hack." Fitz commented.

"It was also his hack that got Chan kidnapped." Ward stated.

"May, set a course for Austin." Coulson said.

"Just did." May replied.

"What about Chan?" Skye said, still slightly annoyed at being cut off, but also relived.

"Kwan's got a Shield team on the ground." Coulson stated, "Our best bet is to chase this thing from the other end. Find Mr. Lydon. Bring him in. See what he knows." Everybody walked their separate ways to get ready.

* * *

Skye had and idea. It was half thought out and quite risky, but a plan's a plan. Even if it was a shoddy plan at best, it's still better than most of Tony's plans. At least, that's what Skye tells herself. She was mostly hoping it would work out like it did for Tony. She just needed a small amount of time to figure out what he was planing, and then lead the team to him. It should work, in theory. Skye knew Miles would remain silent if the team just grabbed him, she needed to throw him out of the loop for a bit. Grabbing a jacket out of her bunk, Skye headed to the cargo hold.

"Thanks for having my back there earlier." Skye said when she saw Ward checking over his gun.

"Find anything else on this guy?" Ward asked, referencing Miles.

"Not really. Address on his licence was bogus, turned out to be a condemned building." Skye said, "Hackers like him tend to stay off the grid."

"Aren't you glad you traded in that kind of life?" Ward asked.

"Yeah… though living on a plane is about as off the grid as you can get." Skye pointed out.

Ward cocked his gun, while Skye glanced at Coulson and May looking down on them. Skye could see them talk for a short bit, before Coulson headed back into the bus while May headed down the stairs. Skye notices the way May glanced at her. It was so quick, Skye thought she imagined it for a second. But she remembered that more than once has a team member nearly caught her on the phone with Tony or Pepper and once, Rhodey. Ward and Simmons were the only two that haven't come across her calls. Though, Skye's positive Fitz would have told Simmons. Maybe this slight distrust would help her.

* * *

"Just left the café where Miles logged in." Skye said into her earpiece, "Cashier says she hasn't seen him in over a week."

"_I may have eyes on him."_ Skye heard Ward over the earpiece. Working quickly, Skye sent Miles a cipher-text. "_I've been made."_ Skye heard, followed by a message of a meetup location. "_Heading east on 5th street."_ Skye let their voices continue to filter from the earpiece, but headed to the location that Miles sent. She was already planning on what she would say to Miles.

Walking into his room, Skye looked around. She saw a small setup. It one used for finding and storing information. She plugged in a flash drive, small and unnoticeable, and set it up to start downloading information to her computer. Skye knows that all information the Rising Tide gathers for use it sent through here. Skye covered it up with some papers that Miles had haphazardly thrown onto his desk. She then heard the door opening. She ducked behind the wall closest to the door. Seeing it was only Miles, she moved out from behind the wall as his back was turned.

"Are you sure they're not following you?" Skye asked.

"Yeah. Had to pull out all the stops, though." Miles joked, Skye knowing he meant it literally. "Thanks for the text. Wait, are you mad?"

"Are you kidding?" Skye asked, "I don't have much time. Who did you leak those files to?"

"Wait a second. What? 'Good to see you, too, Miles.' I released them into the world, where they belong."

"They'll keep hunting you unless they have someone else to look for. And, why the hell would you hack Shield?"

"Because that's what we do."

"Not when I'm on the inside. You could have ruined everything, you imbecile."

"You seemed like you handled it." Miles said.

"Only because I had to. I wouldn't have if you hadn't pulled that stunt." Skye snapped. "Stop getting me off track."

"Off track?" Miles inquired, "That's funny, because I'm pretty sure you are the one that always sends anyone you talk to off track."

"That's it." Skye said, pulling out her phone from her back pocket, while grabbing her drive so Miles wouldn't see it, before heading to the door.

"What are you doing?" Miles asked.

"I'm gonna leave, and tell the team I found your location." Skye said as she reached the door.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Miles said.

"Nope," Skye muttered. Looking quickly at the map, she saw that May was just outside the door. Now, more than ever, was she happy she kept gps tags on their phones. Unlocking the multitude of locks, Skye opened the door, revealing a stone faced May to Miles, while hiding behind the door.

"You sit." May ordered Miles as she stepped into the room, closing the door and turning to Skye, "You too."

Skye sat on the couch while Miles sat in his desk chair. May called Coulson over the comms then handcuffed Miles. It was only five minutes before the team arrived. By that time May moved Miles into the other room.

"I know how this looks-" Skye began only to be interrupted by Coulson putting a finger up.

"How long have you to been in contact?" Coulson asked.

"I contacted once the day I joined to tell him I was out and once earlier today." Skye replied.

"When you tipped off an active suspect?" Coulson asked.

"I tipped him off because I knew he would give me his location. I was hoping I could find out something." Skye said, looking at Coulson's face. "I'm really sorry."

"Noted." Coulson said, making it really impersonal, "If not you, then who is Mr. Lydon working with?"

"Probably no one. He's an idealist, believes in freedom of information." Skye said.

"That information cost a man his freedom, and you sabotaged our attempts to remedy that." Coulson stated.

"I already told you, I came here to find out what Miles knows about Chan." Skye said.

"And?"

"He didn't tell me anything. It was a dead end. I was going to give you his location. I was gonna try to find out everything I could to try to help you guys."

"Really?" Coulson asked, "Then why not let us in on the plan?"

"I just- I felt like I couldn't tell you guys everything."

"I know. That why I had May follow you. Seems like that wasn't a dead end." Coulson said before walking off.

Skye was left there to mull over her thoughts. She could see Ward purposefully looking away from Skye while Fitzsimmons glanced over at her every once in a while. It was only a few moments before Coulson came out of the other room, followed by May and Miles.

"Gather all the evidence and secure the prisoners." Coulson said. Skye was really glad she grabbed her flash drive, "We got what we were looking for here. We're going to Hong Kong."

"I'm so sorry, Ward," Skye said as he came over to Skye, sense she was a prisoner now. She had a feeling she would be apologizing a lot now.

"Hands," Ward commanded. Skye put her hands out so that he could cuff them. "Now get up."

The trip back to the plane was a silent one. The walk onto the plane was also silent. It wasn't until after both Skye and Miles were placed in the cage, and after the plane had taken off, and after Skye stared at miles angrily for a while that Miles finally decided to fill up the silence.

"So, I guess due process isn't really Shield protocol." Miles grunted.

"They don't have time for it." Skye replied icily.

"Whoa, are you defending them?" Miles asked, "These people are denying our basic rights."

"This isn't about us. They're trying to save someone's life."

"Listen to yourself. That's what they always say to justify invading privacy, Skye. These people stand for everything we despise- secrets, censorship-"

"Enough with the manifesto, Miles." Skye shouted.

"We can't let them get away with it. Manning, Snowden, Aaron Swartz. These are modern day revolutionaries."

"This had nothing to do with that. You leaked information that cost a man his freedom. That's what this is about."

"The information is out there now, Skye. I cannot be held accountable for what people do with the information."

"Of course you can. It's called responsibility. You did something that caused a man to be captured."

"Why? Why did I even let you into the Rising Tide?"

"There you go again, I can't even get a straight answer from you."

"You'll get a straight answer from me when I get-" Miles began before he was cut off by the door opening. Ward walked in with some papers in his hands.

"I'm going to give you a chance." Ward said, "Do you want to tell her, or should I?"

"I don't have to listen to you-" Miles began before Ward cut him off.

"There goes your chance. Your boyfriend here-"

"He's not my boyfriend," Skye said.

"Made a few deposits," Ward continued. Looking slightly annoyed that Skye interrupted him, "In the days following the leak. All said… it's about a million dollars."

"What? Did you sell information?" Skye asked, "Miles? Yes or No."

"Yes, but-"

Skye cut him off, "What happened to freedom of information. What the hell were you thinking?!"

"It was a million dollars." Mile said, thinking that would explain everything," A million dollars. It would change my life. And that woman was harmless, I looked into it."

"No one with good intentions pays that kind of money for information. Did you ever think about that?" Skye snapped.

"Of course I did. I would-"

"Who is the woman you referred to?"Ward asked.

"A fan of the Rising Tide." Miles responded, "Some rich girl in a flower dress. She knew about me, said I had a gift. She thought people like us deserved more."

"Oh, you deserve more." Skye snarked.

"She pointed me to a Chinese Shield feed. Wanted me to crack it." Miles continued.

"You thought that was harmless?" Ward asked.

"I checked the data stream. It didn't seem like anything you and I hadn't already put out there, Skye. And I traced the account where the money came from to make sure it wasn't some evil corporation. It was just an eco-research lab."

"And you know all the evil corporations?" Skye muttered.

"Ecological research?" Ward asked.

"Yeah, insects," Miles said, "Some study with centipedes." Skye paled, and looked at Ward as Ward looked back. She knew this wasn't good. "What's more harmless than that?"

Ward walked out of the cage, presumably to talk to Coulson. It was a while before Miles had the courage to speak up again.

"I'm sorry. I honestly didn't know."

"Why should I believe you. Democratization of knowledge. 'The truth will set you free.' The truth sure as hell came out." Skye ranted.

"I believe in all those things. I just don't know why they have to go hand in hand with barely scraping by. Come on, Skye. You lived in you van for the last few years."

"Because I wanted to. I'm sure if I didn't I could have found a new place to live."

"How. Going back to that old job of your. The one you only talk about in passing. I could've funded us for years. What's wrong with that?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong with that. An innocent guy might die. For money."

"You know I'd never intentionally hurt anyone. I'm just trying to get my life together. At least you know what you're looking for. Me? I don't have that."

After that, they fell into a heavy silence. Skye thinks that that seems to be a habit for them. Ward bursted in later without warning.

"Coulson's in trouble." He said, grabbing his keys to unlock Skye and Miles and bring them into the briefing room.

Skye got to work right away on finding anyway she could help. She even brought Jarvis in to help with the problem. It was a risk, but Skye felt it was worth it if she could get them out safely.

"The entire facility's been locked down." Simmons said nervously.

"Are you sure about this?" Fitz asked Ward.

"No." Ward said.

"This is pretty cool." Miles whispered in Skye's ear. It took all her restraint not to kick him in the shin.

"The alarm's disconnected the system from all exterior servers." Skye stated.

"Can you fix it or not?" Ward asked.

"Yes, but you've got to get me on-site."

"No way." Miles said while Ward said, "Not a chance."

"You're a hacker, Skye, not seal team six." Miles said.

"No. But _he_ is." Skye gestured to Ward.

Moving quickly Skye hurried after Ward as they bolted to the facility. Ward got them in the building quick enough, and talking guards down along his way. At one point he said something over the comms while he was fighting a guy. It wasn't long before he found the computer room. Skye bolted to the nearest computer and started to hack the system.

"How long is this-" Ward began before Skye interrupted him, saying "Done."

Skye and Ward meet up with Coulson and May in the hallway just before they got to the doors. Coulson lead them out of the building, Skye running as fast as she could to keep up. They all stopped and turned around to watch the explosion shoot out of the roof.

"Skye manages to extract some files from the building's mainframe." Skye heard Ward say to her right, "It's not much, but it could get us a fix on Centipede."

"Maybe." Coulson said.

"You can't save someone from themselves, sir." Ward said.

"You can if you get to them early enough." Coulson stated, glancing at Skye.

Skye felt an overwhelming amount of guilt flood her. She turned her head away from his disappointed glare. That guilt followed her all the way back to the bus. Skye stood in the cargo as she watched what Coulson was going to do with Miles. She sent Tony a quick text on their way back, happy she hide her Stark Phone in her bunk and that she was able to grab it. They text was a basic 'I'm fine but I may not be able to contact you for a while' so that Tony wouldn't get curious and/or worried about her lack of contacting and hack into Shield.

"You've got two choices. Takes what's in this box, or we put you in a slightly bigger one." Coulson said to Miles.

"You want to give me a hint?" Miles said rhetorically. After an annoyed glare from Coulson, he opened the box. "What's it do?

"Whatever we tell it to do." Coulson said, "I'd try to avoid any unlawful activity, and I think you'll find it hard to use electronic devices for a while. You can go now."

"Cool, but we're still in Hong Kong."

"Yep." Coulson said.

"I live in Austin, Texas." Miles stated.

"I know. Oh, and agent Kwan's family thanks you for the anonymous donation." Coulson turned around, saying "My office," to Skye as he headed up the spiral stairs.

"So, you plan to stay?" Miles asked.

"If they let me." Skye said.

"You've changed." Miles said.

"I haven't changed. You've just never knew the real me." Skye stated, turning to head to Coulson's office.

"So, I'm going to Coulson's office now." Skye stated when she say Ward drinking with May, "Figured you'd wanna be there. Being my S.O. and all."

"I'm off the clock." Ward said coldly.

"Right. Okay, then." Skye mumbled, turning to head to Coulson's office. She couldn't help but feel that this would turn out like most of her foster family's. Skye walked into the room, and sat down in a chair.

"I didn't want anything to-" Skye began.

"Stop lying." Coulson said. Skye froze. "Since the moment you stepped foot on this plane, you've been lying to my face, to all of us."

"I haven't-" Skye tried to explain, only to be cut off again.

"You're lying now." Coulson said, "I stood up for you to my team down there. And some of us started to believe in you, risked our lives for you."

"I-" Skye tried.

"Why are you here?!" Coulson shouted, "You've been keeping something from us. This whole time. And it wasn't just a boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend," Skye murmured.

"You have a secret, Skye, and one chance to come out with it. That's now, or I'm done with you." Coulson finished his ultimatum.

Skye could feel tears forming in her eye's as Coulson continued to talk. She took in a shaky breath, deciding if she should let him in, and how much she should tell him. She reached into her bra and brought out a drive. It was the one that contained her history.

"What is this?" Coulson inquired.

"It's everything I have." Skye said.

"On us?" He asked.

"On me." Skye replied, "That's why I learned to crack systems, why I joined the Rising Tide. To find any details I could about my parents." Coulson plugged the drive in, putting the information on the screen in his office. "There's nothing. No records. There's no trace of them. My lifelong search has led to a single document. Redacted."

"By Shield." Coulson stated.

"No matter what you do, I'll never stop looking." Skye said, her voice cracking.

"You might not like what you find." Coulson said.

"It can't be worse than what I've imagined." Skye stated.

"Maybe I can help." Coulson suggested.

Skye felt so relieved in that moment. Of course it hiccuped when he handed her a box. Coulson walked out when she grabbed the box. Skye opened it up, and put the metal bracelet on her wrist.

* * *

**Hello.**

**Sorry this is so late. I had a bit of trouble writing this chapter. Rewrote it many times. Took it down many tracks. Finally settled for this one. ****Also had many ideas for other fics bouncing around my head and they wouldn't go away until I typed them down. ****And, I got a summer job because my mother threated me with house work and I felt I should make money if I have to work anyway. But I plan on using most of my free time to spent on writing. **

**If you have any suggestions for this story or possible other stories, fell free to leave me a comment or pm me. Also, if you see any mistakes in my writing, I would like to know.**

**The title "Fits and Jumpstarts" is from Jurassic World soundtrack. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
